dramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Datei:Behind The Scenes with Gong Yoo
Beschreibung GOBLIN 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神-도깨비 | Starring Gong Yoo & Kim Go Eun | Watch Now on DramaFever! Catch Up on GOBLIN! ➤ http://bit.ly/2eON3WT Goblin (쓸쓸하고 찬란하神-도깨비) Starring Gong Yoo and Kim Go Eun Gong Yoo (Coffee Prince), Kim Go Eun (Cheese in the Trap) and Lee Dong Wook (Blade Man, My Girl) star in a supernatural romance that proves love can find its way past anything, including death. Kim Shin (Gong Yoo) is an immortal “goblin,” and has the rather honorable title of being the Protector of Souls. His roommate Wang Yeo (Lee Dong Wook) also happens to have the equally lofty, if thoroughly opposing, title of Angel of Death, and he acts as the storied grim reaper that claims souls. However, both these devilishly handsome angels have a problem: Wang Yeo has amnesia and Kim Shin wants to end his own (immortal) life. Unfortunately for goblins, the only way to defeat immortality is to marry a human bride. For that purpose, Kim Shin decides to win over Ji Eun Tak (Kim Go Eun) an optimistic high school girl who he thinks will be the priestess that ends his cursed existence. Now, once responsible for protecting souls and watching them pass, Kim Shin now tries to send his own to the afterlife. But when a slightly complicated method of suicide starts turning into true love, will our immortal goblin begin to regret his decision--where acting on that very love ultimately means the end of his life? Adding to the drama are Kim Sun (One More Happy Ending star Yoo In Na), a sweet chicken shop owner who falls for the Angel of Death, and Yoo Duk Hwa (BtoB member and School 2015 actor Yook Sung Jae), a wealthy heir who happens to be Kim Shin’s nephew with a penchant for rebellion. Also known as “The Lonely,” “Shining Goblin” and “Dokkaebi,” Goblin is helmed by the director-writer team of Lee Eung Bok and Kim Eun Sook, a pairing fans will remember for their work on the massive hit Descendants of the Sun, and who also have notable credits on their respective resumes such as Dream High and Heirs. The first script reading for the drama took place on August 30, 2016 at the Nuri Dream Square in Sangamdong, Seoul, South Korea, with filming beginning in September 2016. In addition to the all-star cast and highly-acclaimed writer-director duo, the drama earned much attention prior to its release for not only being one of the few Korean dramas to be filmed in Canada, but also for marking a return to the small screen for actor Gong Yoo, who hadn’t worked in a leading role on television since 2013’s Big. The debut episode of Goblin will air on December 2, 2016 on tvN at 8:00PM, overtaking the time slot previously occupied by Ji Chang Wook and Yoona’s The K2, with subsequent episodes airing every Friday and Saturday at 8:00PM. The extended cast for Goblin includes Gong Yoo as Kim Shin (goblin), Kim Go Eun as Ji Eun Tak (human bride), Lee Dong Wook as Wang Yeo (grim reaper), Yoo In Na as Kim Sun/Sunny, Yook Sung Jae as Yoo Duk Hwa, and Jo Woo Jin as Secretary Kim, with supporting roles by Lee El, Kim Sung Kyum, Park Hee Bon, and Hwang Suk Jung, and cameos by Kim So Hyun and Kim Min Jae. Kategorie:Videos